Lips of an Angel
by montypython203
Summary: Post Doomsday, songfic. The Doctor and Rose are still keeping in touch.


_Title: Lips of an Angel_

_Rating: K+  
_

_Summary: Post Doomsday, songfic. The Doctor and Rose are still keeping in touch._

_Disclaimer: I own Doctor Who. I am also David Tennant's lover. Take that Sophia Myles! How does it feel? Hahahahahaha ... sorry I haven't taken my medication. I don't own the song Lips of an Angel either._

_Author's Note: It's amazing how plot bunnies just come into your head. This was written in about half an hour, and that's after getting the idea randomly during Maths class. _

**Lips of an Angel**

One day, it just hit her. She was about to send an SMS to her mum, when she'd begun to wonder. If she could call across time, and call across space, could she call across universes?

_**3 months later**_

It was the middle of the night on Earth. Rose dialled the number for the TARDIS. She'd had a rough day, and needed someone to talk to.

It was the middle of the night on the TARDIS. The Doctor was up of course, just thinking about the day. Suddenly, he heard the phone ring. And unless there were some Chula nanogenes about, he knew who the call was from.

"Rose?" he said, yawning. "It's the middle of the night."

_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
_

"I just needed to hear your voice," Rose said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I miss you so much, and it's starting to affect my daily life."

"Oh Rose, I miss you too," the Doctor said. "So what's happening?"

_Honey why are you crying is everything okay_

"God, every time I hear the word 'doctor' I just burst into tears," Rose said. "Or fantastic. Or banana." The Doctor gave a small laugh, then covered his mouth.

"Sorry Rose, I can't be too loud," he said. "Martha's in the next room."

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room_

"Are you enjoying her company?" Rose asked.

"She keeps me sane," the Doctor said. "But she could never replace you. No one could ever replace you."

"No one could ever replace you either," Rose said. "There's no room left in my heart for anyone else."

_Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Tears came to the Doctor's eyes. He still couldn't believe how much this ape had changed his life, even once she was out of it.

"Oh Doctor," Rose said.

"I love the way you say my name," the Doctor said.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet_

"I love you so much," Rose said. The Doctor's hearts melted every time he heard those words.

_Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"I love you too," he said. "I wish this conversation could go on forever."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful   
With the lips of an angel  
_

"I've dream about you all the time," Rose said. "Not like when you were summoning me to Bad Wolf Bay, but just normal dreams."

"I dream about you too," the Doctor said with a smile. "And you're never wearing many clothes." Rose laughed.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too_

"So …" said the Doctor, "… how's Mickey?"

"Fine," Rose said.

"Does he know you're still calling me?" the Doctor asked. "Coz I don't want you to get into trouble."

"He's not the boss of me," Rose said.

_And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight_

"What about Martha?" Rose asked. "Do you think she knows?"

"I can hide these things pretty well," the Doctor said.

_No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room   
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on_

Rose sighed.

"Doctor," she said. "My lonely god."

"I guess that makes you my angel," the Doctor said. Rose wiped a tear away. She felt so much better now.

"Okay, I've gotta go," she said. "Love you."

"Quite right too," the Doctor said. It had become a bit of a tradition now. He hung up the phone and smiled.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet   
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_I'll be honest - I like this. So what do you think? The high I was on last after watching LITTLE BRITAIN LIVE OMG IT WAS SO GOOD! has finally faded, so now it's up to your reviews to make me happy.  
_


End file.
